


"Yes, Diana."

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, bodyguard akko, heiress Diana obv, maid akko, servant-mistress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Panting. Groaning. Sweaty skin, palms pressed against the dampened clothing they were wearing, a hitch of her breath, the strong beating of their hearts. Muscles pulled taut and strained, the strong kicking and jerking of legs followed by a hiss: these were the sounds that occupied this… whatever… small dark space that Akko and Diana had found themselves in.“Ah-!” Diana yelped, feeling a cool finger slide under her shirt.“Sorry! It slipped!” Akko was quick to apologize for her mistake, withdrawing her hand for what seemed to be umpteenth time that evening. “My finger, my finger just slip-“
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	"Yes, Diana."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally a prompt from my series 3 years ago for 12 days of xmas. Anon prompt, thank you very much.
> 
> [“Put your hands somewhere useful ” Diannako? :3]
> 
> Coming right up~.
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**“Yes, Diana.”**

Panting. Groaning. Sweaty skin, palms pressed against the dampened clothing they were wearing, a hitch of her breath, the strong beating of their hearts. Muscles pulled taut and strained, the strong kicking and jerking of legs followed by a hiss: these were the sounds that occupied this… whatever… small dark space that Akko and Diana had found themselves in.

“Ah-!” Diana yelped, feeling a cool finger slide under her shirt.

“Sorry! It slipped!” Akko was quick to apologize for her mistake, withdrawing her hand for what seemed to be umpteenth time that evening. “My finger, my finger just slip-“

“Save it. I already told you I hardly mind anymore, especially after this situation we’ve been roped into, I hardly care for your little misses, Kagari.” Diana bit back coldly, voice adding more frost to the already chilly room.

A poorly hidden whimper was heard after the silence that followed Diana’s remark, and it made her regret her words instantly, knowing that Miss Kagari was just as much a victim as she was here.

“My apologies.” She murmured and Akko’s ears perked up, surprised at Diana’s voice.

“Huh?”

“For being harsh. I know we’re just both… stuck in the same situation… though I hardly expected such a thing to happen today with how normal my day started.” Diana shook her head in frustration, breathing out the stress in a large sigh. And her day _did_ start quite normally, waking up in the mansion by herself, getting ready for school, breakfast served by her new maid, who was just so clumsy she had to roll her eyes in exasperation each and every time they interacted. Then, said maid would take her to school by car, the pair being eighteen years of age and in their final year of high school.

Diana truly wondered why her parents had decided quite suddenly that she were to have a new personal maid-slash-bodyguard (or so they said; Diana failed to see how this person could successfully protect her.) in addition to Anna. Their excuse? Anna was getting old, and despite the woman’s protests that she could still care for Diana well, even the young heiress had to admit that age was coming after Anna. That was the only reason she would ever agree to the new maid. She cared for the others and knew her former maid needed rest.

So here she sat in the dark. Kidnapped, most likely. She must have inhaled something and got knocked out. With Kagari Atsuko. With her new maid of three months.

Three months and they were yet to get along, hardly having broken the ice between them. Diana had worse first impressions sure, but they weren’t as… _memorable_ as Akko’s, and the poor girl had been too afraid of Diana to try to get closer than she already was. So she hid behind this invisible boundary, only existing in Diana’s life to serve her and nothing else. They always interacted formally, stiffly and hardly said anything outside formalities. And Diana had to admit that even for her, this kind of relationship was stifling.

Nevertheless, what’s done is done. Diana hardly found a reason to change their dynamic anyway. If they could get things done like this, no problem. There was no issue anymore. Case closed.

While her mind distracted itself while they waited to be located… or for people to even realize they were gone, Diana heard quite apologies from her side.

“Sorry I’m incompetent. Both as a maid and a bodyguard.”

Had she read Diana’s thoughts? Well, no matter, since-

“I expected as much when I first met you, no worries. I wasn’t looking forward to anything from you too much after seeing you that first meeting.” Diana flinched when she heard another whimper.

“Sorry.” The already small voice turned smaller, if that was even possible, Diana feeling the body close to her curling up.

The heiress groaned. “At least bear in mind that we _are_ tied together, Kagari. Don’t put unnecessary strain on both our bodies by taking positions we can’t afford to do.”

“Sorry.” Again, another apology, another ‘Sorry’. Diana was getting tired of it, quite frankly. Three months of hearing that every single day and you would get tired of it for sure too, Diana knew anyone would agree.

“Put your hands somewhere useful.” She said. Was she trying to comfort this girl? She didn’t know. Neither of them did, but at least it seemed to cause the girl an indescribable happiness, and that brightness seemed to affect Diana as she could feel warmth seep through her back.

“You still need this clumsy maid, young miss?” Akko giggled at the groan.

“You know I hate that label. I’ve told you many times. Just call me Diana.” The taller of the two pleaded. Akko had yet to kick the habit of calling her “Young miss” or “mistress” or whatever, and it was that or no name or label whatsoever at all. Akko adamantly refused. Simply rejected the thought of having to call Diana by her name. “And even after you went ahead of yourself and said it was a lovely name…”

“Hmm?”

“Just get your hands back to work!”

“Yes ma’am!”

With a little bit more fumbling, Akko was able to get the ropes lose and undone, freeing her mistress and herself. She made quick work of the bindings around Diana’s legs, ignoring the proximity, or it was simply far from her mind… but certainly not from Diana’s who flushed red as Akko catered to her needs first before her own. She would chalk it all up as a part of Akko’s duty, but really, Akko even checked for bruises or cuts on Diana, caressing her face, arms, legs carefully as she scanned the now blemished skin, clicking her tongue in annoyance that she failed to protect Diana, then finding her pack somewhere in the room, luckily.

“Stupid captor, to leave my stuff in the same room as us and tie as with just one rope.” Akko chuckled.

“Maybe he’s low on budget.” Diana commented offhandedly while waiting for Akko to return and treat her. “And also, Kagari.” Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know you want to tend to my needs first…”

“Mhm?”

“But at least untie your legs properly first! You’re going to get yourself hurt, then what? We get stuck here because of you.” Diana sighed as Akko grinned sheepishly, hands moving to remove the rope, freeing herself from the restraints before really tending to Diana.

“Sorry. My mind was on your well-being, Miss. I couldn’t think straight.”

Even though Diana sighed exasperatedly, she was smiling rather fondly at Akko, not that the maid needed to know that. Boy, was she glad there was little to no lighting in here.

“Done.” Akko murmured before doing something that had Diana eyes and mouth wide, gaping. Akko held her bandaged hand and kissed it, doing likewise for her legs. Diana flushed red, heat turning up in the room. To that, Akko added, “They say kisses are the best medicine.”- before she got up grinning, sending a wink over to Diana.

“Wha-“

“Let’s go, Miss.” Akko called over her shoulder after successfully having picked the lock to the door of the room which happened to be the basement of a nearby abandoned apartment to their school. The maid held out a hand. “Not too bad for my skills, eh?” She puffed out her chest proudly, escorting Diana out safely and silently, making it out of the building without trouble.

“I suppose you deserve a bit of credit.” Diana replied, watching Akko as she snapped a photo of the building they were found in, having done the same to the room they were in and the car they had seen parked nearby. She could report it once they got home.

Akko giggled, rejoining Diana and taking her hand as a proper escort should.

“Let’s get you home safely, Mistress.”

Diana’s lips formed a thin line.

No, it wasn’t because she wanted to get closer to Akko. No, her heart wasn’t beating faster as Akko escorted her home, having lost their car as they now travelled on foot to the nearest stop. It was just the danger of the situation. No, she was not blushing. It was just hot. Cold. Actually… maybe a bit warm. Regardless! She just wasn’t. No, she did not want to be called by her na- okay, yeah that one, she did.

No, Akko’s smile did not charm her or stir up butterflies in her stomach-

“Akko.”

Said girl froze in her tracks, turning to her master of three months, eyes wide and jaw dropped as her throat ran dry, much like how Diana was in the dark much earlier.

“Wha-wha.. you- you… yes?” Instead of asking further questions, Akko chose to cater to Diana’s needs first… again. She could deal with the pleasant ache in her chest later.

“Call me Diana.” And Diana needed to hear that. “I simply hate it when people call me mistress or young miss. I get reminded of all the responsibilities and the life I wish I didn’t have.” Diana looked away, proud at her smooth cover up, though Akko could see the red tint on Diana’s ears and chuckled.

“Yes, _Diana._ ”

Diana’s heart skipped a beat. “G-good. Let’s go now. It’s getting dark.

“Okay, _Diana._ ” Akko teased, loving the reactions she seemed to be getting from simply calling Diana’s name. If she had known this was what would happen if she called the girl by her given name, she would have done so much sooner.

Diana was a beautiful lass, but red suited her and enhanced her beauty tenfold.

“Diana? You cold?” Akko asked, despite being cold herself and rubbing her palms together, she began taking her coat off and putting it over Diana’s shoulders just as a particularly freezing burst of air blew.

“Akko. I didn’t even say anything yet, Akko.” (Diana loved the way the name rolled off her tongue, but who would admit to that?)

“Meh, same thing.” But Akko was honest enough to let it show that she was feeling cold. Her palms kept trying to create heating friction.

Diana sighed, before giving Akko her scarf in exchange for the warm coat and holding out a hand.

“Put your hands somewhere useful.” She ordered. Akko raised a brow at that, grinning as she understood what was going on. “Keep mine warm.”

**_“Yes, Diana.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you thought I mis-rated this after making "Dance For Me.", no... I did not. Your minds are just in the gutter.
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
